Our life (sequel to boy from omegle)
by twilightgirl123456789
Summary: This is a sequel to Boy From Omegle. This is the story of the characters once they are mostly out or still in college. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

OUR LIFE (SEQUEL TO BOY FROM OMEGLE) CHAPTER 1 ABBI P.O.V To: The girl who stole him from me You're going to have fun, he will make you laugh and sometimes he will make you cry. But he will cry too because he's sensitive, and that's what I loved most about him. He had a problem with smoking but his pride wont let him quit even if he knows you wanted him too. He loves and adventure and if you suggest one he will look at you with his beautiful green eyes like you are both the sunrise and the sunset. He will get upset when things don't go his way. This happens a lot, but let him complain. He will thank you later. He will look his mother in her eyes with you standing next to him and tell her he will marry you some day. She will laugh and shrug it off but you will think about it for weeks, no months afterward. He likes movies about zombies and rain storms that make the windows shake. He wont like it when he wakes up in the middle of the night and you aren't there, he will leave you messages at 2 a.m and you will hear the alcohol in his voice but you will find it endearing. He has rehearsed the words 'I'm sorry' hundreds of times, in he mirror I'm sure, because he is sorry. But don't be mistaken, he will do it again. He has the tendency to forget -dates, phone numbers, anniversaries. One time he forgot that I was his girlfriend and he kissed you in the backseat of his car on a Sunday. You see, he loves and he loves and he loves, but he doesn't know how to love. So when he leaves you for the next girl, remember he forgets. I hated seeing Zach at my house at Ness' birthday party. I knew my friends were friends with him so it seemed rude to not invite him. He had a girl hanging on his arm the whole day. We were opening presents when he handed me an envelope with Ness' name on it. I was standing next to Steve who was holding a sleeping Josh. Every time he tried to put him down he would cry. "Oh, thanks." I said as Zach handed me the envelope. "Its nothing special. Just a little something." He answered. "Thanks." Ness had not seen Zach in four years. I wouldn't let him near her. She never sees her biological father, he was the closest thing until he left. It was hard for her to open up to people and she finally opened up to Steve. My mother came over then and they started talking. "Hello Zach." My mother said. "Hello Mrs. Verville. How are you?" He asked. "I'm good thank you." She answered. Ness was opening her presents. She got lots of toys and some money from others. She got earrings from my mom along with some clothes. "Wait!" I yelled. "There's one more!" I said running into the house where I hide the tickets. I put them inside a one direction bag with a bunch of other one direction things. I handed the bag to her and she slowly pulled out everything. When she got to the tickets she looked at them confused. "What are these?" She asked. "We are going to the One Direction in two weeks." I said to her. She screamed. "Thank you thank you!" She shouted hugging me. "You're very welcome." I smiled down at her. She handed them back to me and I put them away in my mothers house to keep them safe. "Alex and Emily never came home." My mother said as she came to me. "I'm keeping him. Even if they do come home." I answered. I would never let them take Josh from me. He was mine now. I was raising two children on my own and I was not letting anyone take him away from me. I had raised these two children since I was very young. I finally got my life together and no one was going to take them from me. It wasn't there fault they were brought into the world, they were mine, even if I didn't push them out. "We can go to court." My mother suggested. "I don't think it matters. I think they need to be there to sign the papers over." I answered. I hated the fact that Josh didn't have the parents that I did. My parents raised my brother better than that. I wasn't even sure if they were alive or not, for Josh's sake I hope they were. I didn't want them coming back around though. I wanted them no where near my children. "I can get a lawyer." Steve said. I looked at him. "Free." "Really? You would do that for us?" I asked. "Of course I would." He answered and when we got back to the apartment that night, he helped me start the process of getting custody of Josh. *THREE YEARS LATER* I could not believe I was sending my babies to fifth grade and first grade. I was holding Steve's hand as we stood in the school yard waiting for the bell to ring for Ness and Josh to go inside. Ness was close by talking to some friends and Josh was standing next to us with his friend John. Josh stood close by almost holding my hand. Ness came back over and hugged each of us. "Have a good day." I announced to her as she walked away waving a smiling with her friends. Josh was next to go. He turned to me and I moved my body down to hear him. "I'm gonna miss you." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you soon though. I'm right down the street. The day will be over before you know it." I kissed him again as the bell rang. He quickly hugged Steve but got into the line to go into the building. "My babies are all grown up." I frowned as we watched them both disappear into the building. "I know. Its sad to see them go." He answered as we walked back to the car. We had recently started moving Steve's stuff into my apartment. He had proposed to me about a month ago and we thought that living in one apartment would be cheaper and we should start saving for a wedding and a house. About a year ago I finally got custody of Josh. It was a long hard fight but I did it. I hated seeing my brother and Emily and court and they didn't really care about where their son ended up. The had signed the papers over to me without a fuss and left, we never saw them again. They don't even come home for holidays. Steve and I were trying to give these two children the best childhood any two kids could have. "We still need to move some stuff." He said. "All right." The house was getting smaller and smaller as we stacking things up. My younger brother had just gone off to college so we would be moving in with my mom. It was save a lot more money and it would be easier to buy a house. "Should we start moving things over to my moms?" I asked. Steve's truck was huge and could fit half of our things in it. I thought it would be better to move now than later. Start when we're ahead right? "If you want." He answered helping me into the huge truck that I was too short to get into. "I do. There is a lot more room at her house." I answered him. My mom could also help me with wedding plans and such. Steve said I wasn't allowed to deal with the honeymoon that he would figure everything out. "Yeah I agree." He said. I grabbed his hand as he drove back over to the apartments. "Hey, Babe?" He asked all of a sudden. "Yeah?" I looked over at him. I could tell he was nervous about whatever he was going to ask me. "Would you... Want to have a baby, with me?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Of course I would!" I said. Sophie and Spencer got married last year and they had a son named Bennett Riley. He was two months old and he was the cutest thing ever. I knew sooner or later Steve was going to want one to call his own. He only raised children older than three. I loved how close Steve was with Ness and Josh. I was so glad I found him. "What?" He asked looking me. I hadn't realized I was staring. "I'm so in love with you." I answered kissing him. "I love you too." 


	2. news

I'm not sure why it came out like that. Its weird. I'm sorry. I'll try to fix it on the other chapters. I'm sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3

To read more to this story go to wattpad. This site has began to piss me off and I will no longer be posting here. 43833933-our-life-sequel-to-boy-from-omegle?d=ud 


End file.
